


In My Thoughts I Find Only You

by TheBlueLynx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Reading, Couch Cuddles, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who needs plot, not me, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueLynx/pseuds/TheBlueLynx
Summary: А good book is enough distraction but then you have your super gorgeous boyfriend trying to get your attention and it becomes too much.For when Remus was minding his business but Sirius wanted to cuddle.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	In My Thoughts I Find Only You

**Author's Note:**

> That was inspired by incorrect quotes I found on Pinterest but the author was not written and I couldn't find it soo I'm really sorry!
> 
> For an atmosphere you can listen For Him by Troye Sivan!

It was almost sunset. The light was flowing through the big windows, making every armchair and table, every painting on the wall, shining like liquid gold. The common room was quiet, everyone was outside, trying to take the best they can of these long and warm days before the exams start. Remus was planning to go out too, but first should finish his late homework - because of the full moon, he was not able to present it to McGonagall like other students, so like always, she has given him extra time.

But when he was done and ready to join his friends by the lake, Remus saw that book on his way out of the library and the common room was empty, so he thought that it was the perfect time for ten pages sitting in one of his favorite armchairs by the window, where the light was just for reading. The ten pages turned to twenty. One hour flew, then another as the story was flowing in his mind.

When he was about to turn to page thirty-one unexpectedly Remus felt a touch on his shoulder.

He just knew it would be Sirius.

"Sirius, you scared the shit out of me! The exorcism was just starting!"

"That's not a very kind way to speak to your boyfriend!" Sirius simulated a hurt expression but his eyes were shining playfully.

"Well, it's not very kind to interrupt your boyfriend while he is reading too, but here you are." Remus tried to return to his book but Sirius has sat on the right arm of the chair and started rubbing his face against Remus' sweater. It was a sunny and warm day so Sirius was wearing just a shirt, but Remus was always feeling cold so he liked to wear sweaters even in spring.

"Sirius, stop, I'm trying to read!" Remus wanted to sound angry, but a smile threatened to broke his expressionless face.

Although he won't admit it out loud, every time Sirius wanted to cuddle and does something like that, Remus is just _melting_. Which was all the time actually. From an outside perspective, it may look like Sirius is more "giving affection" type of the two, but their friends and everyone that have been with them for more than fifteen minutes, knew that both of them were like the sides of cream biscuit, just _glued_ together - always hugging, holding hands, laying on each other's lap. The last often followed by James' snap "Get a room!"…and then laugh. Like, really _loud_. That boy can try to not rupture their eardrums for a change.

"But Moony, it's warm and soft and it's green - like it’s made of grass!" Sirius smiled wide and the corners of his eyes crinkled up.

"And because it's green you stole it last week, didn't you?" Remus hasn't given up, not yet, the book was still in his hands and he turned the next page.

"No, I stole it because I love your sweaters because I love _you_! They are comforting and smell like you and I feel at home when I wear them!" As he was talking, he slipped in between Remus and the book.

Since the beginning, Remus knew that he will be defeated by his charm but only _ten minutes_.

New record.

Remus sighed and put the book down.

"I thought you would come when you finish with the homework for Minnie." Sirius' head was resting on his chest and Remus was brushing his fingers through his raven hair. That has always calmed him down. Both of them actually.

"I was planning, love, but then I saw this book on the shelf and well, you know..." He was gazing down at his boyfriend. The light was dimmed already as the sun was setting, but he can see him perfectly - the way his eyes closed when he followed the line of his nose with his forefinger.

_He is stunning._

"Yeah, I know," Sirius turned to meet his gaze and grinned. "I know that this book here is keeping my boy away from me."

"Maybe we will be the first couple in the world in which jealousy was built up over a book." Remus laugh.

"I'm not jealous! I just want to have all of your attention forever and ever!"

"Right, love," Remus tried to keep a straight face but it wasn't easy. "You have it already."

"Moony..." Sirius lifted his head so their eyes to be on the same level.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry If I get too clingy sometimes."

"What? _No_ , I was joking! I should have stopped reading an hour ago and go outside as I have told you."

"I know you get mad if someone starts talking to you while you are reading a good part, even James, the oblivious idiot he is, knows to not come if it's not important...or a prank."

"Yeah, I just get too invested in the story more often than not, that's all," Remus cupped his face and Sirius leaned on the touch. "When it's you I never get mad, didn't you realize it until now? And you are not clingy, I love cuddling you!"

"Really? And I don't annoy you..."

"Ohh, of course you annoy me! When you get lost in your head and don't talk with any of us or told us you are fine, for example! Or underestimate yourself for whatever stupid reason you have come up in your brain, or when you and James are not listening like that one time when you jumped in the lake...in the middle of _December_!"

"Hey, I remember that one, it was so fun!" Sirius laughed at the memory of them being soaked in water and freezing.

"Yeah, fun for you and agony for me for _I_ was the one that was bringing you stolen chicken soup from the kitchens while Peter was taking notes for you in class! You didn't get back on your feet for _two weeks_!"

"That's because you worry too much!"

"Yeah, you do the same with me." Remus smiled. "We are just _that_ couple I guess."

"Yeah." Sirius was already calmed and smiling too. "I like it that way."

"Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, buddies! Hope you enjoyed, stay safe <3


End file.
